Paranóia
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Para todo lugar que olhava, a via. E aquilo não ia acabar até que a paranóia o enlouquecesse por completo. - House PoV - Presente para a Danie - Contém Spoilers do final da quinta temporada.


**Paranóia**

-

_Para todo lugar que olhava, a via. E aquilo não ia acabar até que a paranóia o enlouquecesse por completo._

-

_Para a Danie, por me fazer feliz._

_-_

Eu estava ficando paranóico. Louco, completamente louco depois do que havia acontecido à Amber. Não queria, é claro, ter que admitir isso a ninguém. Admitir significaria que tinha sido mais fraco, que tinha fracassado em ser forte quando deveria sê-lo. Ela podia ser a namorada do meu amigo, podia estar morta por ter ido me encontrar naquele dia – foram as malditas pílulas que ela tomou, a culpa foi delas –, mas decididamente eu não era o causador daquilo.

E, no entanto, a lógica me leva crer que me sinto culpado por vê-la me perseguindo durante 24 horas do meu dia. Encarando-me com seus sorrisos sarcásticos, suas expressões sempre cínicas como se quisesse jogar na minha cara aquela culpa que não era minha, _não era._

Porque eu busquei a solução, encaixei as peças do quebra-cabeça até o momento final. Se tivesse sido por tempo... mas não foi. O erro foi dela e das malditas pílulas para o maldito resfriado. Nada me tira da mente que podia ter sido diferente, é claro, mas o destino é um grande comediante vestido nas roupas de um palhaço assassino com pompons alaranjados¹. Se é que ele existe. Sinceramente, não faço o tipo de sujeito que acredita nessas baboseiras. Talvez sejam as alucinações mexendo com a minha mente.

Levanto após outra noite mal-dormida. O vidro de Vicodin sobre o criado-mudo está quase vazio. Tomo as três últimas pílulas e o encesto antes de pegar minha última reserva e decidir que preciso de uma nova receita. Enquanto passo pela sala da minha casa vendo Amber sentada sobre o piano, ela me cumprimenta com a cabeça.

- Tenha um bom dia, Greg. – ela diz.

Mas sabe que não vou ter. Não enquanto o fantasma dela me perseguir.

**X**

(House estava, certamente, fora de seu juízo. As pessoas observavam e procuravam comentar para si mesmas, mas às vezes ele podia ouvir Amber lhe dizendo que elas falavam a seu respeito. Que o grande doutor e trunfo do Princeton-Plainsboro estava ficando _louco, paranóico _e que conversava _sozinho._

Ele não era, dizia para si mesmo. E Amber, como parte de seu subconsciente, concordava.

'_É claro que você não está louco, Greg. Eu sou apenas a sua contraparte sã que dá o equilíbrio que você precisa para manter seus raciocínios. Para que uma equipe quando tem a mim?'_

Ela tinha razão. Ele não estava louco – talvez um pouco paranóico, mas louco não – como todos pensavam ou sussurravam pelos cantos quando o viam passar. Será que não entendiam que precisava do remédio para a dor e que precisava da dor para ser o médico brilhante que era? Malditos fossem. Às vezes, Gregory House gostaria de matá-los)

**X**

Talvez não seja tão ruim ter Amber no meu encalço. No começo, achei que sim, mas talvez não seja. Ela completa meus raciocínios e me ajuda a ir muito além do que esses patetas poderiam me ajudar. É claro, porque, afinal, ela é parte de mim.

Concluo que não preciso mais deles se tiver ela ao meu lado. Basta que siga meu debate mental e todos os casos estarão resolvidos na metade do tempo de antes. Não preciso sequer me preocupar com o fato de ela ir para a própria casa, uma vez que me segue a todo o momento. O único problema é que não tem me deixado dormir. Bem, não importa agora, preciso resolver esse caso. Posso dormir na clínica mais tarde.

Conversamos e enquanto os outros debatem os sintomas da doença, ouço ela sussurrar em meu ouvido os possíveis diagnósticos. Tenho a impressão de que tudo ao meu redor é tomado por uma cor cinza sem vida. Seria isso parte da alucinação que estou vivendo?

Tenho a impressão de que essa paranóia está tomando demais o meu tempo.

**X**

(_Sim, ele estava sim fora de seu juízo,_ diziam os outros. Afinal, que tipo de pessoa poderia achar bom conversar com uma alucinação? Certamente alguém que estivesse são jamais diria uma coisa assim, não é?

E House sabia, sabia que aquelas pessoas—_aquelas invejosas e que não possuem o seu talento ou a sua sagacidade, Greg—_estavam falando dele, porque era óbvio, não era? Todas elas pareciam ter pena do pobre aleijado, mas House não gostava que sentissem pena dele por isso e não gostava que pensassem que ele estava louco, porque, céus, como ele não saberia se estivesse louco? Isso sim era uma grande loucura, uma afronta à sua mente brilhante!

Todos eles, todas essas malditas pessoas é que estavam loucas murmurando pelos cantos do hospital acerca de sua vida. E ele tinha a ligeira impressão de que nas ruas, faziam o mesmo.

'_Veja como são todos invejosos, Greg. É porque não possuem seu talento que falam a seu respeito. Ser um gênio não é triste algumas vezes? Mas você devia mostrar a eles, Greg, que jamais devem se envolver com alguém como você.'_

Deveria sim, deveria mostrar a todos eles. Deveria fazer com que se arrependessem por seus erros)

**X**

A despedida de solteiro de Chase será em breve. Tive o cuidado de preparar tudo com muita antecedência mandando o casal Fourteen analisar as strippers e cuidando dos outros detalhes eu mesmo. Não pretendia deixar Thirteen ir, mas ela soube argumentar de forma muito convincente, de forma que eu e Amber não pudemos negar.

Sinto que as coisas estão ficando mais difíceis agora. Dormir se tornou um desafio difícil demais para mim e começo a pensar que talvez ter Amber na minha vida não seja tão vantajoso assim. Nem mesmo as pílulas para o sono parecem ajudar muito nesse caso, mas não quero pensar em nada disso agora. É paranóia ficar me prendendo a isso, posso analisar melhor a situação depois de me embebedar na festa de Chase.

As coisas já estão organizadas na casa de Wilson e quando a festa começa, não me prendo tanto à ela quanto gostaria. Acabo dentro da banheira da casa do meu melhor amigo, abraçado a uma garrafa de whisky enquanto Amber me encara entediada. Conversamos um pouco até que escuto gritos vindos do lado de fora. E quando olho, Chase está tendo um ataque, mas por quê?

Penso, penso por muito tempo até que me lembro que Chase é alérgico a morangos. Mas eu sabia disso, então por que o fiz? Quando olho ao redor procurando pela resposta, vejo Amber sorrindo.

- Você tentou matá-lo. – sussurro.

- Não, Greg, foi você quem tentou. – ela sorri com escárnio, como se aquela situação toda a divertisse.

Eu não tentei matá-lo. Não tentei. Tentei...?

**X**

(Agora, pensava ele, fazia sentido que todas as pessoas sussurrassem sobre o que havia acontecido. Robert Chase quase havia morrido por causa da ingestão daquela substância e todas elas o consideravam culpado.

Decidiu que não queria mais ser seguido por aquela ilusão, aquela paranóia. Acabaria com aquilo nem que tivesse que se matar para tal. E tentou muitas, muitas coisas. Colocou a própria vida em risco, preocupou as pessoas que se importavam consigo, tudo para livrar-se do peso que Amber havia se tornado em seus ombros.

Estava ficando, louco, mas não ficaria. Jamais perderia para uma alucinação)

**X**

Devo estar pensando demais. Preciso dar um jeito de relaxar, de dormir um pouco para aliviar toda essa tensão. Mas por mais que eu tente, ela sempre aparece pra infernizar a minha vida quando fecho os olhos. Vejo as horas passarem lentamente e a cada minuto que se arrasta, ouço o anúncio claro de que minha paranóia está mais próxima de tornar-se uma loucura incurável, mas não quero admitir.

Parece que a única solução que me resta é a desintoxicação. E só há uma pessoa que pode me ajudar nisso. Só uma.

**X**

(House achava que estava tudo bem agora. Poderia seguir com sua vida sem se preocupar com as alucinações o seguindo para cada canto que fosse. Decididamente, depois de dormir aquela noite com Cuddy, tinha certeza de que estava tudo bem. Amber, a namorada morta de seu melhor amigo, não apareceria mais para atormentá-lo. Nunca mais.

Acreditou piamente nisso e ousou a anunciar para todo o hospital o fato ocorrido. Cuddy, como ele previra, quase o estripou vivo por isso. Uma reação deveras comum, pensou ele, mas achou que ela ao menos daria uma risadinha, mas estava séria. Pior do que isso, agia como se simplesmente não compreendesse o fato.

'_Eu falei com você, eu pedi sua ajuda!'_

O desespero estampado nos olhos dele. Como se ela tivesse que confirmar que aquilo era verdade, que realmente tinham dormido juntos. Porque aquilo havia acontecido, não é? Tinha que ter acontecido, ele se lembrava... de tudo com perfeição. Mas a resposta dela foi o fim, a confirmação de seus medos.

'_Do que está falando?_')

**X**

_- Você está bem?_ – a pergunta de Cuddy parecia distante, como se ela fizesse parte de outro plano.

Senti o peso em meu bolso e pela primeira vez, tive medo de tocá-lo. Estava lá, eu tinha certeza que sim. Meus dedos trêmulos se fecharam sobre o frasco de Vicodin e tirei-o de dentro do casaco, encarando-o. Não sei quando o soltei, ou quando atingiu o chão, mas revivi todas as memórias daquele pseudo-dia em minha mente. Tudo forjado por mim desde o início.

- Então... essa é a história que inventou sobre quem você é. – Amber sussurrou em meu ouvido, aquele sorriso cínico brincando em seus lábios. – É uma das boas.

- Pena que não é verdade. – Kutner emendou e talvez fosse apenas minha impressão, mas ele parecia ter pena de mim.

As mãos de Cuddy se fecharam sobre as minhas e pela primeira vez naquele dia, senti o contato de sua pele quente contra a minha.

- Não. – respondi. – Não está tudo bem.

Não estava mesmo. A loucura já havia me consumido por completo.

**X**

(Para House, agora fazia sentido. Pessoas demais sussurrando sobre sua vida, os sorrisos de escárnio sempre que passava em algum lugar... tudo isso havia sido uma peça pregada por sua mente brilhante para que enlouquecesse de vez. De fato, funcionara muito bem. A paranóia havia lhe dominado por completo, traçado uma rota em sua vida, mas não desistiria. Não agora que sabia o foco do problema.

Gregory House podia estar louco, mas ainda tinha salvação.)

**X**

¹ - Citação à It (A Coisa), de Stephen King. Por nenhum motivo especial.

**X**

**N/A:**

Eu dou fics às pessoas por muitos motivos. Aniversários, datas festivas, etc e tal. Às vezes eu dou porque eu sinto vontade. Mas também gosto de dar fics quando as pessoas não se sentem especialmente bem. Nesse caso, uno o útil ao agradável e deixo aqui para vocês uma centred que eu estava planejando há um tempão.

Quando vi o tema Paranóia no 30cookies, já tinha decidido que seria centred no House. O lance do PoV foi um desafio pra mim.

O fato de ele ser alternado foi uma idéia do Emperor Hades, então dou créditos a ele por isso. Obrigada, Hades.

Danie, minha querida flor, eu espero que você goste da fic, porque eu fiz ela única e exclusivamente pensando em você. Então aproveite muito bem cada pedacinho dela, ok?

Te amo, Darling, e não se esqueça que do grupo que você faz parte, poucas pessoas são capazes de entrar.

Peço desculpas se houver algum buraco na história, é que eu realmente não lembro dos detalhes todos, mas espero que a fic agrade. Se o House ficou OOC, levem em conta a loucura dele, sim? Se não gostarem mesmo assim, morram.

Me despeço por aqui.

30cookies, set Inverno, tema 10. Paranóia.

_**Reviews me deixam feliz. **_


End file.
